heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-15 Undecided about School
Saturdays. Illyana meets Piotr for breakfast every Saturday near Washington Square, the heart of NYU. While Piotr's gone, Illyana has lingered. She's no longer at the cafe though, instead having gotten her coffee to-go and headed over to the park proper. She's wearing jeans and an NYU T-shirt with a Xavier's hoodie on over that. The one thing out of the ordinary in her attire would be the knee-high thick-soled boots with the silver skull buckles that march up the sides. She's got on a pair of shades, her hood up as she sits on a bench and watches people walk by. Two and a half weeks before his aunt comes home and well Jynn thinks he may stay up in NYC for a bit longer. He's been enjoying his time here, but then again he has things he needs to do back at home. He's heard about NYU and figured he would come down here and take a look and well thats what he is doing, having already spoken to an advisor and gotten a application. Still a lot to think about and as he walks through park, he stops near a woman sitting down with a coffee. He notes her attire, and gives a slight nod of his head. His black eyes with crimson pupils takes her in then the rest of the campus. Illyana's attention slides over to Jynn as he stops near her. It's closer than most other people get. Despite the busy nature of the park, she has her bench to herself and those walking to and fro tend to give her a sort of... buffer zone without even realizing it. The blonde's demonic nature whispers to the lizard-brain in each of them, warning them away and so Jynn breaking that sort of bubble has her looking over at him. She slides the shades down a bit as he nods to her, as though to confirm without the colored lenses that yeah, his eyes are really that color. Well. That certainly explains that. She pushes her shades back into place. Jynn didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary as he stands there, but slowly his eyes start catching the buffer. Quirking a brow a little, taking a breath and allowing himself to take in what he sees, but that slowly ebbs away when he feels eyes on him. Turning to look at Illyana, he catches her as she puts the shades back up, "Mind if I have a seat?" he asks. Figuring she may want someone to ask before sitting down, but then again Jynn was about to sit down, he's been on the campus for over an hour and was going to be leaving shortly. Illyana hitches a shoulder. "Feel free." She doesn't have a discernable accent, be it New York or otherwise but given NYU's diversity, that's not terribly surprising. "Mutant?" She asks as casually as one might ask if he's visiting the city. Sitting down and leaning back against the bench, Jynn listens as she speaks to him. He didn't hear an accent at all but still this is a very widely known school so she could be from anywhere. When asked about if he is a mutant, he shakes his head, "Nope." he tells her. "Why are you?" he asks simply. His voice is calm yet slightly cold. He's wearing a pair of black baggy jean shorts, with a white and black Roca Wear basketball jersey with a pair of black and white Nikes on his feet. Taking a breath, he's seen his fair share of mutants during his stay here and honestly they are more prevalent here then in Gotham. "They are what they are, just eyes." he says simply. Having dealt with hiding them for so long, now he isn't and doesn't care. Noticing the smirk on her lips, Jynn shakes his head a little bit as he thinks about it. "How long you've been going here?" he asks thinking she may be a student, but then again people seem to hang out in college campuses to kick it with friends. NYU's campus is also so integrated with the city that even those with nothing to do with it pass through it all the time. "First semester." Illyana answers the question, and then turns it back to him. "You?" "Thinking about it." he tells her. Looking at her, "Jynn.." he offers his name and offers her hand to shake if she wants to. "Not really sure what the hell I want to do really." It's been something he's been trying to figure out for some time now and is just still confused. But that confusion doesn't show on his face right now. Besides who cares what he thinks at the moment, he isn't really into the whole sharing things. "How is this place anyways?" he asks. There's a bit of a hesitation before Illyana finally takes Jynn's hand and shakes it briefly with a firm grip. "Illyana." His comment about not being sure about what he wants to do? That gets a quiet chuckle of amusement. "I know, right? Somehow... I don't see myself doing the stuff a lot of people dream about doing." Despite the rude opening question, she doesn't seem put-off by any potential mutancy or general weirdness. Shaking her hand and eyeing her for a second, he returns the shake with a firm one as well. "Nice name." he says as he keeps his eyes on her. He lets go once she does, and at her comment he smirks, Jynn is one who isn't bothered by much, gets confused yes, but to him it's ehh. "Tell me about it. The stuff I think about it isn't the thing that others around here may not understand or thing I would be crazy to do." he sighs a little bit. "So if you don't know, why are you in school?" he asks curious now. "You'd be surprised what some people might understand or think is crazy." Illyana says with an idle shrug, looking out at the people milling about again. As to why she's in school? "I didn't really have anything better to do, I suppose. And I keep holding onto a slim hope that being here will suddenly open my eyes and I'll figure it all out." Too bad her tone is sarcastic. Quirking a brow, "Well I've seen things that we would call crazy back at home, but then again. What I've seen here, we don't see much." he says having a faint idea of what she is talking about. He then glances around looking at people, honestly there had been times he wondered how other people felt but then that gets washed out of his head quickly. "Is it being here with all these people or trying to see if this is really what you want to do?" he asks. Hers may be sarcastic, but his is serious. Illyana shakes her head. "I'm not a people person." As if that buffer zone around her weren't proof enough of that. "Where are you from? Some small-town nowhere?" She jokes, though without much humor to it. Jynn nearly laughs when she states she isn't a people person, but now that he looks around, people are given them a wide berth. He looks to Illyana but doesn't question her. "I'm not that much into people, but then again you can't live and not interact with others either." Shrugging a bit himself, Jynn answers. "I'm from Gotham City." he tells her. One of the most violent cities known, which may be for the cold tone in his voice when he speaks. "Where are you from, some small town somewhere?" he asks. "Originally?" Illyana smirks and sips at her coffee again. "A small town somewhere would be a step up. It was pretty much the middle of nowhere. But I left there when I was young. Gotham huh? Yeah, I hear there's a lotta crazy in that town." Not a real answer, but like him she isn't offering a whole lot which is understandable. When she mentions Gotham has a lot of crazy there, "Yeah not as crazy as here, but darker, cold, violent." he says easily allowing it to roll off his tongue. "Have you been to Gotham?" he asks. "I've hopped through on occasion." Illyana says with a shrug. Some of the calls she responds to as a Titan send her there. "Not somewhere I'd go for a vacation though." Nodding his head, Jynn's eyes narrow just a little bit, and thinks thats actually pretty smart. "Do that until you figure out what you wanna do then go about doing just that." he says. A small smirk plays long his lips a little as if been given a bit of inspiration of something he could do actually. Watching as Illyana goes quiet, "Everything alright?" Illyana gives a small shake of her head, "Oh, fine. Just... thought of something on some classes I might want to take." Things like psychology and sociology that might help her understand people better. Or else frustrate her to the point of murdering her teachers, but hey! It's an idea. "But basically yeah. Get the required stuff out of the way while looking for a direction. It's something, at least." Jynn leans his head back and looks up into the sky, he just sits there, but not ignoring Illyana at all. His thoughts are a jumble right now, he couldn't believe that he was even thinking about going to school right now. "Illyana, you have given me much to think about." he says easily. His head lowers and he looks to her, "So is this your normal hang out spot?" Illyana lifts a shoulder in a shrug. "Yes and no. I hang out here sometimes." So she can be found here, but not nessecerily with regularity. "Broadening minds. It's what I do." She says, sarcastic yes but teasingly so. "Oh yee of wiseness." Jynn jokes. He moves to stand up from the bench, "I need to get moving, but it was nice meeting you Illyana." he bows his head to her. "Maybe we will run into one another again sometime." he does hope to catch her again, maybe sooner rather then later. Illyana brings a hand up and sketches a two-fingered salute at Jynn. "Later." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs